Serum samples from patients with septic shock are assayed using a radioimmunoassay for the presence of Endothelin-1. Endothelin is a peptide produced by endothelial cells and has been shown to be a potent vasoconstrictor. The possible role of endothelin in the pathophysiology of septic shock is not known. Preliminary work shows that endothelin levels are decreased in humans with septic shock compared to normal controls. Clarification of the role of endothelin in septic shock may have important therapeutic implications in the future.